


Trust Me, I'm A Doctor

by MinnieRose



Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Light Bondage, Masterbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Very Naughty Doctor, physical examination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieRose/pseuds/MinnieRose
Summary: Annie Woods, a Professor at Middlesex College of Law, has lived on the 25th floor of the high rise tower for the last six months, hoping to start a new life after a bitter divorce.  However, after meeting Dr. Robert Laing, her new life might just be more then what she bargained for.
Relationships: Robert Laing (High-Rise) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. Injured

**Author's Note:**

> Let's try this again! I will add tags as I go.  
> If this offends you, then don't read it. 18+ only.
> 
> SMUT, SMUT, SMUT

The party was lovely. She had never before attended an 18th century costume party. "Annie, my dear, come, have another drink with us", said Ann Royal as she took Annie's hand, leading her over to the small group, appearing as 18th century English monarchy.

"My lady", said Mr. Munrow, handing her another drink. Annie nodded her thanks, and began chatting with Ann Royal and two other ladies. Classical music was playing, and at Ann's suggestion, the group got up to dance, the champagne flowing freely.

Munrow, his eye on Annie, took her hand for a dance. Smiling, she complied, but was a bit annoyed at his assumption. When the music had stopped, everyone turned to see the newcomer, who apparently was not aware that this was a costume party.

Annie frowned as she saw how her hostess, along with a few other guests, were making sport of the man for not wearing a costume. Mr. Munrow was down right rude. Deciding that she had had enough "fun' for the evening, Annie excused herself graciously.

A bit tipsy, Annie waited for the elevator. She was beginning to feel silly, dressed as she was. As the door opened, Annie stepped in, and out of no where, a man stepped in behind her. Startled, she jumped with a gasp. "I am terribly sorry, I did not mean to give you a start", the man said, "I am Dr. Robert Laing and I believe that you are my neighbor." Annie let out a breath, "yes", she smiled, "I am Annie Woods."

Annie reached down to push the button for the 25th floor, and the elevator descended. "I suppose I looked foolish at the Royal's party", Laing said with a hint of resentment in his lovely voice. Annie looked at her neighbor seriously, "not at all, their rude behavior is why I left."

Laing opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly, the elevator stopped with a loud bang and a violent jerk. Annie was thrown to the floor, hitting face first into the hand rail on the way down. Laing had already been holding on to the rail, and was dropped to his knees. It was quiet, there was no movement, and the overhead lights were out. Only the dim floor lamps were still on.

Then Laing saw her, face down, not moving. "Annie... Annie can you hear me?...sweetheart?" He ran his hands over her arms, up to her shoulders, trying to gently wake her. She moaned, and he raised her up to a sitting position. Blood was running down her chin, dripping onto her chest. Grabbing his handkerchief, he held it firmly to her nose. Laying her head back, reclining her against his chest, Laing held pressure there to try and stop the gushing. 

Time passed by, and Laing saw the gash under Annie's nose. She weakly tried to pull away, but he tightened his hold. "Easy, easy there, you must not move, you have already lost a lot of blood." She relaxed, sinking back into his chest. "That's it", he said softly, "you can trust me, I'm a doctor."


	2. My Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Laing claims Annie for his own, in his mind.

After about two hours, the lights came back on, and the elevator began to move, stopping on the 25th floor. No one was around when the door opened, so Laing stood up with Annie in his arms, taking her to his apartment.

Unlocking his door with ease, he laid Annie on his couch and locked it back up. She was stirring, so he hurried to get her some water. Kneeling down beside her, Laing gently sat her up, giving her two pills and the water. After drinking all of it, she asked groggily, "what was that for?" 

"It's for the pain, you took a nasty hit", Laing said softly, "you have a concussion, but do not worry. I will take good care of you." Annie's head was pounding, and she was barely aware of her surroundings. "Miss Woods", Laing spoke into her ear, "you are covered with blood. I am going to undress you and get you cleaned up." Then he stood up, towering over her, removing his suitcoat and tie, laying them over a chair. 

Looking down at the beautiful woman before him, he began to slowly roll up the sleeve of his white dress shirt, making a neat fold just above the elbow. He then did the same with his other sleeve, never taking his eyes off of her.

Although the bleeding had stopped, her upper lip and nose were swelling and bruising. Crushing some ice, Laing made a light weight ice pack, applying it to the swelling. Opening her eyes, Annie looked up at him with a look of confusion and fear. "It's going to be alright, Miss Woods", he soothed, as his eyes dropped to where the blood had saturated her low cut bodice, and pooled between her ample breasts.

His couch was spacious, giving him enough room to sit beside his trembling patient, who was drifting in and out of consciousness. Using his shears, Laing began carefully cutting off her her dress. Starting at the top, cutting all the outer layers in a straight line, until reaching the hem of her skirt. 

The beautifully embroidered gown and the petticoats opened up, uncovering her laced corset and panties. With anticipation, Laing cut the layers all the way off of her, throwing the blood soaked material away. It occurred to him just how beautiful she looked in her matching undergarments, and decided to keep them. Carefully removing them from her limp body, he placed them in his laundry.

Dr. Laing stood over his patient, looking over her naked form. She was absolutely beautiful, everything that he'd thought she'd be, and more. Many times he had wanted to talk to her, but never had the opportunity. Either he was in a hurry to work, or she was talking to someone else, or he was being stalked by Charlotte.

Charlotte. He was tired of her games, teasing him, but screwing everyone else, in her feeble attempt to make him jealous. Laing wanted control, he needed control, and he would have it. He would not be made a fool of again.

Gazing down at her creamy, white body, Laing thought how much she looked like a china doll. "My doll. My beautiful doll. You will be mine, and mine alone", he whispered, as he covered her bare, pale skin with his jacket, then went to fill his garden tub.

Returning to her, he frowned, patiently finding all of the bobby pins, removing the wig and tossing it aside. Her long, black hair was braided and wrapped around her head. He decided not to bother with that now, as he wanted to bathe his doll and wash the blood away.

Uncovering her, eyes raking over her naked form, he unbuttoned his white shirt, slowly letting it slide down his arms, and fall to the floor. He kicked off his shoes, placing them aside, then unbuckling his black belt, he slowly pulled it from the beltloops, the buckle making a clinking sound when he dropped it on the floor.

Removing his undershirt, his firm, muscled chest was rising and falling, breathing a bit labored, as he stared at his doll's perfect body, which from this point on would be bared only to him.

As Laing slowly unzipped his pants, his eyes drifting down to her lovely mound of dark curls, his pants fell to the floor. Clad only in his dark socks and white boxers, the beautiful Dr. Laing reached down to gently open his doll's long legs, bending her at the knees, opening her up for him to view her most private, intimate parts which would soon be his.

His beautiful, blue eyes were glazed over, his luscious mouth hung open, his tongue darting out to lick his pink lips, with sweat forming on his brow. Slowly pulling his white boxers down in front, his erect bulge popping up, standing proudly at attention, then pulling his boxers down in back to expose his glorious rounded ass, they fell to the floor.

Never taking his eyes off his doll's magnificent body, he took a firm hold on his shaft, and pumped it. Tightening his grip, pumping faster, his head fell back, mouth gaped open and moaning pornographically. Muscles bulging, hips jerking, Laing was cuming, squirting ropes of seman over Annie's exposed body. 

Gathering himself together, not knowing just what had come over him, he took off his socks, easily lifted his new toy from the couch, and carried her into the bathroom. Laing stepped into the tub with Annie in his arms. Removing the ice pack, he gently washed her all over, while humming to her, very much enjoying soaping up her soft, perfect body. She had opened her eyes a few times, but did not object. Laing was pleased to have her so pliable, and would keep her that way for a while.


	3. The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is grateful to Dr. Laing for saving her life.

Recently, Dr. Laing had been formally introduced to the upper class of the high rise. Anthony Royal, the architect and mastermind, had taken a liking to the doctor, and had been instructing Laing in the social structure and the inner workings of this high rise community. Royal had told Laing, "my boy, here in this structure, we are complete except for one thing. We need a good doctor." So at Royal's request, and with generous funding, Laing accepted the offer to see patients once a week, as well as being on call.

Dr. Robert Laing, Professor of Physiology, taught classes 3- 4 days a week at King's College in London. The rest of the time he spent at the high rise. Laing had a spare room which he was stocking up with medical supplies, and food supplies. He also had a safe where he kept prescription medication and narcotics locked up. However, Royal had designated a small clinic on the 30th floor where Laing saw patients every Friday.

It was Saturday night, or rather the wee hours of Sunday morning when Laing dried his doll off, laying her on his bed. Drying himself off, he dressed in a white tee shirt and comfortable lounge pants. Her mouth and nose were swollen and bruised, Laing very carefully reapplied the ice pack. She shivered, so he covered her with a soft blanket. Then he went to work on her hair. Unwrapping the braids from around her head, loosening them, he proceeded to brush out her long black hair, taking his time with her, being very gentle.

Admiring his beautiful doll, he noticed that her ears were small, dainty, with a hint of pink to them. Her neck slender, with creamy white skin that he longed to lick. Her nails were painted red, which he did not like, as he wanted his doll to be her natural color.

Closely examining her injury, he noted that the gash under her nose was deep, and would require a stitch or two. Hating the thought of her angelic face being scarred, he would fix it. Laing left the room, returning with the necessary supplies, and then skillfully stitched the wound.

Sunday morning, Annie awoke, weak and disoriented. Looking around slowly, she tried to sit up. She knew that she was wearing her own nightgown, but in a strange room. Her face stung, her head hurt, and she became aware of someone in the room. "Good morning, Miss Woods", came a man's soft voice. "Please, what happened? Where am I?" she whispered.

"You have been injured, do you remember?" he asked kindly. "There was an accident in the elevator."

Her face wrinkled in pain, she replied weakly, "I fell...I was bleeding..."

"Yes, it happened after the party, when the power went out. You were injured when the elevator jammed abruptly."

She looked at him, trying to focus, pleading with her eyes.

"I am Dr. Laing. I am on call in this building, and you are under my care. Unfortunately, you've suffered a concussion, and you have three stitches above your lip. The wound was quite serious." Laing smiled warmly as he sat beside her on the bed, coaxing her into taking another pill for the pain, helping her to drink the water.

"Miss Woods, I am going to give you a shot to relax you and help you to heal", the doctor said while drawing up liquid into the syringe. She said nothing as he uncovered her, gently rolling her onto her side. Pulling her nightgown up, exposing her creamy white bottom, he rubbed the cold alcohol wipe in small circles on her tender skin. "Relax for me", he breathed, and poked her with the needle. She flinched, and he could not resist rubbing her bum before pulling her gown back down.

It wasn't until suppertime that Annie awoke. She did feel a bit better, as she tried to focus her eyes to look around the room. When she tried to sit up, she realized that she really needed to go to the bathroom. Her head ached, her stitches were stinging, but she was focused on finding a bathroom. 

She was sitting on the side of the bed when the door opened, and Dr. Laing walked in, wearing his white coat with his stethoscope around his neck, looking every bit the professional that he was trained to be. "Ah, you're awake, very good", he began, "just in time for..."

"Please", she groaned in desperation, "I need to use the restroom." Taking her arm, he asked, "can you walk?"

She huffed, "I'll bloody well walk to the bathroom." With a little chuckle, Laing walked her to the stool and sat her down, "call me when you are finished and do not try to get up alone, I will be just outside the door." 

As Annie sat there, she began to wonder about her clothes, why she wasn't wearing underwear. She looked around with a start, OMG was this HIS bathroom? Holding on to the sink, Annie stood up, and began washing her hands, Dr. Laing announced himself, and then he entered the bathroom. Holding up his robe, he slipped it over her shoulders. "Thank you, doctor", she said.

"Miss Woods", he said kindly, "I must insist that you do not attempt to stand without assistance, I am here to help you." Leading her out to the dining room, sitting her at the table, Laing began dishing up their supper. Her thoughts being somewhat muddled, she began to ask questions.

"It's not that I am ungrateful, but why was I not taken to a hospital?"

Laing smiled at her, "a fair question. There was a large power outage last night, and it took rescue workers two hours to get us out of the elevator. Blood was gushing from your wound, you would have bled to death if I hadn't been there to stop the bleeding." Her mouth fell open. "By the time we got out of the elevator, rescue workers were busy else where. Since I am officially the doctor on call here, I took it upon myself to treat you. I am sorry about your clothing, your costume was covered in blood."

Annie was shocked. She was grateful to have been helped, and she felt sorry for her suspicion. "Thank you so much, Dr. Laing. Thank you. I owe you my life", she said quivering.

"Nonsense, you do not owe me a thing. Just let me get you well, my dear. Now, you must eat to regain your strength, you've lost a great deal of blood. Eat, or I shall have to feed you myself."

After supper, Dr. Laing gave Annie another pill, telling her that she must take it and go back to bed. "You still have a lot of swelling, and it will take your body a while to replace the blood that was lost." 

As he was helping her back to bed, she thanked him over and over, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. "Did you remove my clothing?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yes, and I bathed you. It had to be done." Gazing at her kindly, he patted her hand, and tucked her into bed.

Annie thought about Dr. Laing. He was so handsome, so professional, and kind. Feeling a flutter in her stomach, she remembered bits and pieces of the dream that she'd had. She dreamed that the beautiful Dr. Laing was rubbing her breasts, rubbing her all over. And in her dream, she had looked up and saw him naked. OMG now she was embarrassed, having such lewd thoughts about this decent man, and a respectable doctor no less. It must have been the alcohol, yeah, that was it.


	4. Bad Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing her so pliable, Dr. Laing just couldn't resist.

Later that night, Laing heard disturbances in the hall. Men were shouting, and a woman was screaming right outside his door. Angry that his doll would be disturbed, Laing unlocked his door, and stepped out into the hall holding a crowbar. In the doorway across the hall, two men were attempting to assault a woman. Laing was there in two wide steps, disabling both of the men within seconds. 

He looked at the disheveled, shaking woman, "are you alright?" he asked kindly, helping her up. "Yes, thank you", she replied, and locked herself into her apartment.

Back in his apartment, Laing looked in on his doll. Her wound was looking better. Unable to help himself, his eyes began drifting down her beautiful, creamy white skin. Oh, how he wanted to suck on her neck, and to lick his way down to her collarbone. And her lovely, long black hair. How he would roll it up in his hand, to have her under his control. She stirred. Uncertain if she would be ready to comply, he decided to take matters into his own hands. This beautiful doll now belonged to him, and he would have her.

Early the next morning, Laing was awakened by a persistent knock on his door. He angrily got off the couch to answer it. It was Wilder, rambling on about someone putting something in the water supply, and how it was making people crazy. "Go home to your wife", Laing told him as he closed the door and locked it.

Laing showered, and could not resist wearing his white coat and stethoscope. With a glass of juice and two pills on a tray, Laing went to take care of his doll. "Miss Woods", he said as he set the tray down. She opened her eyes, a sleepy smile forming. "Ooww", she muttered as she gingerly touched her lip.

"Miss Woods, here, let me help you", he said as he helped her to sit up, "this will help the pain and swelling." She took the pills and drank the juice. Watching Dr. Laing as he took her pulse, she thought of how handsome he looked. "This will be cold", he said, sliding the end of the stethoscope under her gown, onto her breast, making sure to graze her nipple as he withdrew. Then he placed it under her gown on her back, "deep breaths", he said. 'As if I have to try', she thought.

"Miss Woods, when was your last physical examination?" the doctor asked very professionally. She thought about it, "oh, about three years ago."

"Well, that simply will not do. Your pulse and blood pressure are above normal, and you are far over due for your yearly exam. I will schedule an appointment for you at my office."

"Well..." she began slowly, "I will be working the rest of the week, my caseload will be reaching the ceiling by now.."

"Then we will do it today, this afternoon", he stated.

Annie was getting groggy, and pliable from the drugs he had given her. Laing had upped the dosage a bit. He could see that it was working from the way that his doll was responding. "Miss woods, I believe that you will bathe first, and then we shall have breakfast."

Laing helped his doll to the couch, she was leaning on him, as she could hardly walk. Sitting her down, he kept an eye on her as he filled the garden tub. By the time he'd returned to get her, she was singing happily, and startled giggling when she saw him. 'Oh yes, pliable', he thought.

"Up now, Miss Woods, time for your bath", putting her arm around his neck, he walked her to the bathroom, and sat her on the side of the tub. She was still giggling as he carefully removed her nightgown. "Oh, doctor', she slurred her words, "I'm naked!" she hollered. "That's right, Miss Woods, you can trust me, I'm a doctor", he crooned.

Laing sat her down in the tub, her body nearly limp, her eyes glazed over, and she was humming. Watching her intently, he removed his white coat, hanging it on a hook, he then rolled up his sleeves, folding each one neatly above the elbow. She looked up at him, as if she was terribly besotted, "now what?" she asked as her eyes tried to focus.

Dr. Laing stood tall, bare arms crossed over his chest, legs apart, looking down at her, and kindly said, "take the washcloth and soap it up." And so she did, humming to herself.

"Now wash your arms, yes, that's it", as she ran the cloth up and down her arms, and then underneath each one.

"Wash over your shoulders, and around your neck", she complied, running the cloth over the delectable creamy skin on her neck.

"Now, Miss Woods, I'll wash your back for you", taking the cloth, he tenderly ran it over her back, down to her bum, enjoying the little moans she was making.

Handing her the cloth, he instructed her, "now wash your lovely breasts, slowly", and she did so. "Wash underneath.... and now the other one."

Ignoring the bulge which was growing in his pants, Laing licked his lips, staring at the exquisite prize in his bathtub. 

"Miss Woods", Laing breathed heavily, "now run your hands over your breasts." And she did as she was told, her head fell back, and her mouth open.

"Pinch your nipples, yes, that's it...pinch your nipples... harder, oh yes...pluck them, pluck your nipples for me", he groaned, and she was breathing heavy as her fingers pulled at her taut nipples.

"Miss Woods", Laing said in a low, sonorous voice, "Spread your legs." She then spread her legs wide open, looking up at him, giggling.

"That's it, now rub your little pussy for me. I want to see you use both hands." She was panting, moaning, with her head tipped back, and her mouth wide open."

"Yes, very good...now rub your clitoris...that's it...keep rubbing...ooooow, little doll, make yourself cum. Cum for me...show me how hard you can come...."

And she did, whimpering, moaning, and bucking her hips, as her creamy, white cheeks were now red.

"Good girl, so good", Laing praised her, "now rinse off and.." She passed out. 

Taking her out of the tub, he dried her off and dressed her in her own clothes which he had taken from her apartment. Propping her up on the couch, turning on the TV, he then set a cup of tea in front of her. Laing had taken quite a few clothes and toiletries from her apartment and put them in his storeroom.

Several hours later, as Laing was making lunch, Annie stirred, and very slowly awoke. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, she looked around, rubbing her head.

"Ah, you're awake", the doctor smiled, "you had quite the nap, you slept through breakfast."

Trying to form words, she croaked out, "how did I get my clothes? What happened?

Approaching slowly, kneeling down beside her, Laing looked at her with his most professional, concerned look, "you do not remember? I suspect that your concussion is worse then I thought. It can be difficult to tell without the proper equipment. It is a good thing that I have an office here." he spoke softly.

Looking at him in confusion and fear, a tear rolling down her cheek, she mumbled, "what happened to me?"

Taking her hand, Laing used his smooth, beautiful voice to soothe her, "Ann Royal felt terrible about what happened to you, she went to your apartment to get your clothes. You don't remember talking to her?" 

Annie pondered for a moment, maybe she was hurt worse then she thought. Looking down at her tea, Laing said, "oh dear, your tea is cold. I will get you some more."

As Laing went to pour her more tea, Annie felt grateful to have such a wonderful doctor to help her, thanking him as he set the tea down. Truthfully, she was glad to be here instead of with the Royals.


	5. Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie gets a physical.

After lunch, Annie watched Dr. Laing as he gathered the plates, and washed the dishes. Her head was still fuzzy, but her headache was better, as she sat at the table drinking tea. After Laing had finished the dishes, he sat down across from her

"Your appointment is at 2:00pm", he said with a smile. "What appointment?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"You don't remember?" he asked, looking worried. "Miss Woods, I am very concerned about your head injury. You should not be having these lapses in memory."

"Thinking a moment, she looked up at him with recollection. "Oh that, oh well..." she said dismissively.

Dr. Laing gave her a stern look, "Now Miss Woods, you are my patient, you have been placed in my care. I intend to treat you properly, and to the best of my ability. Since there are no nurses here at this time, I have already asked Ann Royal to accompany you during the examination, if that is your wish."

Annie looked down at her hands. She had always been so certain of things, so sure of herself. Now, she was beginning to fear that something was really wrong with her.

"Dr. Laing", she said in a weak voice, "I have recently been divorced, and I do not have health insurance yet."

Smiling at her tenderly, he placed his hand over hers, patting it gently. "Mrs. Royal explained about that when she brought you your clothes, you don't remember?"

"The Royals are personally seeing to all of your medical expenses", squeezing her hand, "the high rise is heavily insured."

Insisting that Annie ride in a wheelchair, Laing pushed her to the elevator, up to the 30th floor, and then into a small doctor's office. There were three rooms. An admitting room with four chairs, a desk and a file cabinet, a large supply room, and an exam room.

"Would you like for me to call Mrs. Royal now?" he asked patiently. She hesitated, "no, that won't be necessary."

"Then let's get started, shall we?" Taking her hand, he helped her out of the wheelchair and led her into the exam room. The walls were all white, except for the wooden supply cabinet and the sink. There was a desk with a chair, a black stool with wheels, a portable privacy curtain, and a white exam table.

Looking around, Annie was suddenly nervous. "Um, Dr. Laing, what are you going to do?" Sitting her down in his comfortable office chair, Laing sat in front of her on his stool. Taking her hand in his, he gently patted it with his other hand.

"Miss Woods, it is mostly routine. Since it has been three years, I will preform your yearly pelvic exam, pap smear and breast exam. I am going to check your vital signs, your stitches, and your head injury. Easy as pie. I will also file the insurance claim for the Royals."

Laing smiled kindly, as he patiently waited for a response, searching her eyes. In that moment, something tugged at his heart, she seemed so fragile. "Ok", she said a bit shaken, "thank you, doctor."

Standing up, Laing reached into the cupboard, taking out a gown and a sheet, laying them on the exam table. "Please remove all of your clothes, the tie on the gown goes in back, sit on the end of the table, and I will return in a little while", he said very professionally, shutting the door behind him.

Annie did as she was told, becoming more nervous as time went by. Laing went into the supply room, gathering everything that he would need for the exam. Placing the items on a small cart, he covered them with a towel. One thing he was completely honest about was making sure that she was healthy, and tending to her magnificent body.

Arriving at the door, Laing knocked, opened it a crack and peeked in. She was ready. Opening the door the rest of the way, he brought the cart into the exam room and set it next to the exam table. Looking at his beautiful doll, he frowned. Her arms were crossed over her chest, head down, and she was trembling.

Genuinely concerned, he sat on his stool in front of her, looking up into her face. In a very kind voice, Laing spoke, "Annie, sweetheart, it will be alright, please do not be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you, it's just, well, I have no one. No one to call, no one who cares. Jason left me for a 20 year old who he can keep barefoot and pregnant." She huffed, "please don't tell anyone here, I could never face them again", a tear rolling down her cheek.

"May I call you Annie?" Laing asked.

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Annie, whatever you tell me in this room is strictly confidential, all medical records are confidential, and no one will know anything unless you tell them yourself."

She gave a small smile, and nodded in understanding. Laing made a mental note to remember "Jason", who had hurt his Annie.

Standing up, Laing unfolded the sheet and placed it over her lap.

He began by taking her blood pressure, and pulse, and then charting the results. He did the same with her temperature. "Ok, Annie, I must check these stitches. Please tell me if I hurt you, this is a tender spot." He very carefully pulled the band aid off, and she cringed. While cleansing the wound, she sneezed, "oww", she moaned, and he rebandaged the wound.

After washing his hands, the doctor looked into her ears, "good", he said, and then examined her eyes. Next, donning his stethoscope, he listened to her heart, "very good", he announced. Then he moved to her back to listen to her lungs, "four deep breaths." She complied, "good", he said.

He noticed how closely she'd been watching him. He vowed that he would ever be her only doctor, and that no one else would ever touch her, only him. 

"Annie, you need to lay back for me", he said as he guided her to lay back on the table, and he pulled out the extension for her legs.

"Do you check your breasts monthly?" Dr. Laing asked as he straightened the sheet over her lower half, and pulled her gown up to expose her breasts.

"N, no", she squeaked.

"Do you know how to preform a self check?" he asked as he began to examine her breast, poking and prodding gently.

"Yes", she said, and closed her eyes tight.

"One in every 8 women will develop breast cancer at some point during their lifetime", he said, moving to her other breast to resume the exam.

Annie was a bit surprised at how gentle he was being with her, his large hands deftly moving over her tender breasts.

"I do not feel any suspicious lumps", he announced, smiling when he saw that her eyes were shut tight.

Pulling her gown back down, he tucked it under the sheet.

Dr. Laing placed his hand on her shoulder, "are you alright?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, thank you", she replied.

Moving around to the other end of the table, Laing said, "now lift your legs", he pushed the extension back into the table and pulled out the stirrups. "Place your feet into the stirrups." Annie gingerly placed each foot into a stirrup, and noticing her reluctance, Laing said, "that's it, now scoot down to the end of the table for me."

When Annie was in the proper position, Laing straightened the sheet over her bent legs, he felt a pang of guilt, along with protectiveness, he would never betray her in this room.

Preparing the instruments, and donning his gloves, he said softly, "Annie, relax now, I just need to swab your cervix...that's it...relax." Annie felt a bit of pressure, and then that part was over. "Still with me?" he asked as he peeked over at her, "we are almost done."

"Relax, sweetheart", Laing soothed her as he lubricated his gloved fingers, and gently eased two fingers inside her vagina, while pressing on her pelvic region with his other hand. Examining her with great care, he paused, and then ran the exam again. "Annie, when was your last period?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she couldn't think right now. Laing disposed of his gloves, washed his hands, took her feet out of the stirrups and sat her up.

She tried to think, it was...it was...oh my god! "Why?" Laing studied her face, "Annie?" 

"Four months ago! Oh no..oh no, please, please, no!" she cried.

"Sweetheart, you must tell me what is wrong, why are you so afraid?"

"I do not want to be pregnant! Jason and I...we tried to reconcile. He stayed with me for 4 days, and just...he just left again. That was 4 months ago."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry", she sobbed.

Laing stood up, took her in his arms, telling her that everything would be alright. He would keep her safe, and protect her from harm. He knew that he would never preform an abortion to kill her baby, but he was absolutely thinking about killing Jason.


	6. The Easy Way Or The Hard Way

Laing patted his doll on the shoulder, "there, there", he soothed, "everything will be alright." Taking a step back, he sat on his stool so as not to tower over her. "Annie", he said gently, yet firmly, "why don't you get dressed, then we will sort everything out", he smiled reassuringly. "I'll be right outside if you need me." Annie nodded. Handing her a box of tissues, the doctor left the exam room.

As Annie was getting dressed, she thought of her marriage. It had all been a sham. When she had found out about the other women, she was shocked and confused, and had confronted her husband. He became violent, flew off the handle, and he left her, telling her it was all her fault.

The divorce was quick, very bitter, and was final six months ago, when she had moved into the high rise. However, Jason had visited her almost four months ago, turning on the charm, begging her to reconcile, and in a moment of weakness, she caved in.

She had always been a strong, determined woman, always in control of her life, up until discovering her husband's infidelity, which had sent her spiraling out of control. A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts, "come in", she said in a monotone voice. Dr. Laing appeared, a tender smile on his face, "are you ready to go, sweetheart?"

"Um, yes, thank you", she replied.

"Are you wanting to go home? If so, we must find someone to stay with you until I am certain that you are well enough to be alone", he said kindly.

Looking up at him, tears filled her eyes, spilling down her cheeks, "there is no one", she said, hanging her head.

"That settles it, you will come back to my apartment so I can care for you. It is not safe for you to be alone."

"No", Annie cried, "I cannot impose on you like that any longer. I've been enough trouble."

"Nonsense", Laing said as he positioned the wheelchair, "Come along, up now, you are coming with me and that's the end of it." Helping her into the chair, he pushed her to the elevator.

When the elevator stopped, the door opened, and there stood Anthony and Ann Royal. Laing smiled, "hello", he greeted them while pushing Annie into the lift. After hearing of the elevator accident, Royal had been grateful to Dr. Laing for treating Miss Woods at the tower, avoiding a lawsuit.

"How are you faring, Miss Woods?" Mr. Royal asked apologetically. "I am so very sorry about your accident. Please have the good doctor here let me know if you require anything, anything at all, my dear". They could see the dark bruising around Annie's nose and mouth, and Annie hung her head.

Looking at her with disgust, Ann Royal spat out, "You look terrible, Annie, it's a good thing that this nice, young doctor is caring for you", and glancing at Laing, Ann Royal batted her lashes, with a blatant, seductive look. Anthony grabbed his wife by the back of the neck and squeezed.

"Miss Woods is not feeling at all well. I am keeping her at my apartment until she is completely healed", Laing spoke pointedly, looking at Ann.

"Thank you, my boy, for taking care of our dear Miss Woods. I'm sure you'll have her up and about in no time", and patted Laing on the back. "Yes", Ann said, "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you", Annie said weakly, flooded with embarrassment.

Stepping out of the lift on the 25th floor, Laing noticed that several of the doors down the hall from his apartment had been broken down. Pushing Annie to his door, he saw that the stewardess's door was off the hinges. Annie's door, along with another had been broken into, all inhabited by women.

Unlocking his door, Laing wheeled his doll into his apartment and locked it up. Due to the increasing violence in the high rise, Laing had replaced the apartment door with a new steel door, steel hinges, and a reinforced doorframe with extra locks. 

People from the lower floors had been causing havoc on the upper floors, with several violent outbreaks, but Laing was not afraid of them. However, he would do whatever it took to protect his sweet little girl.

Laing very tenderly put his doll in the recliner, took off her shoes, and covered her with a blanket, while resisting some rather strong urges. Staring down at her, Laing smirked as he knew that she would soon be his.

Just as he was beginning to make supper, the phone rang. It was Wilder, rambling on about them putting something in the drinking water. "Who is 'them'?" Laing asked him slowly. Wilder huffed, "Royal! He is to blame for everything going on here, and I intend to prove it!" *click*. Laing shook his head, 'what a git', he thought.

"Wake up, Sweetheart", Laing said softly as he gently shook his doll. She was so beautiful. Just looking at her caused him to stir. Annie opened her eyes and looked up to see this gorgeous man standing beside her. "Supper is ready", he said, and helped her out of the recliner.

Sitting at the table, Laing filled her plate with roast beef, carrots, potatoes and onion, and a side salad. "Nothing fancy", he said with a smile. 

"It's delicious, thank you", she replied absentmindedly, a look of distress on her lovely face.

"Sweetheart, tell me what is bothering you so, please let me help you", he implored.

Annie looked at this incredible, lovely, caring man, and then the dam broke. In tears, it all spilled out of her. Jason's numerous affairs, the bitter divorce, and how she had shamefully slept with him when he had come crawling back, only for him to leave again. "I'm so ashamed", she cried.

Laing listened to her story, and he decided that it was time that he alleviate her pain, as well as his own. Yes, it was time! 

"Do you trust me, Annie?"

"Of course, doctor", she replied.

"I'd like for you to call me Robert. Can you do that?"

Annie smiled, looking at her hands, she asked, "is that proper?"

"That depends on you now", he said, getting up and clearing the table.

Laing walked over to his doll, took her hands in his, and led her to his bedroom. It was time that he made her his. Even if she was pregnant, which he suspected that she was, he wanted her badly. He wanted them. And now it was time.

Sitting her down on the bedside, he said, "Annie, sweetheart, it is time", as he began to unbutton her blouse.

"Time for what", she asked in alarm, pushing his hands away.

Laing's eyes darkened, his tongue darted out to lick his lips, "I am going to make you mine, and mine alone", and her mouth dropped open.

He spoke in that low, sonorous voice, "sweetheart, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's all up to you. But you will be mine."


	7. And Now You Are Mine

"I wish to go back to my apartment now, please", Annie said, her voice shaky.

"Well, you cannot", Laing said flatly, "you would not be safe there", and looking thoughtful he added, "come, I will show you". 

Holding on to Annie with a firm grip, he unlocked his door, looked out into the hall to make certain that it was safe, and led her out far enough to see the damage which had been done.

Laing allowed Annie to enter her apartment, looking around, she fell to her knees, shocked at what she saw. Everything was either gone, or broken into pieces.

He pulled her up onto her feet, led her back to his apartment, and she allowed it. "I will keep you safe, my sweet doll", Laing said as he pulled her back into the bedroom.

"My mother was a very proper woman", he said, as he sat her on the side of the bed, "and very strict", he added, as he began to unbutton her blouse for the second time.

Annie sat still, trying to process just what was happening. Laing was pulling her blouse down off her arms, "she had always told me that a man must treat a woman gently", dropping her blouse to the floor.

As he reached behind her to unclasp her bra, she could feel his hot breath on her shoulder, "like a porcelain doll", her bra falling to the floor.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Annie pleaded, "please don't do this, please, I, I can't, I can't do this, please..." she whispered.

Gently laying her back on to the bed, Laing continued, "my father used to come home from his business trips", he said as he untied his tie, "I could hear him beating my mother from upstairs in my room", slowly pulling his tie from around his neck.

Gathering Annie's hands together, he raised her arms up above her head. "The times that I tried to stop him from hitting her", Laing went on, tying her shaking hands to the headboard with his tie, still warm from his body, "he beat me with his razor strap".

Annie looked at him with a terrified look on her face. "It was my mother's wish that I become a doctor to help people, you know", as he took off her shoes, and slid her stockings off her feet, dropping them in the pile of clothing.

"She thought it would help to clear my conscious", he said with a sigh, as he pulled her skirt slowly down over her long legs, and off.

His lust filled eyes swept over her quivering body, her heaving breasts with pert nipples just begging for attention, her face turned away from him.

"I finally stopped him from hurting my mother", he spat as he pulled her panties down, and off. "I killed him with a tire iron, so he could never hurt any of us again."

Frightened and shocked, Annie began kicking and screaming, "SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE! HELP!!" she screeched, then getting one lucky hard kick right into his stomach.

"Well, little doll, I see you have chosen the hard way", he growled as he took one lovely foot at a time, tying them to the corners of the bed, using her stockings.

"NOOOO! YOU SON OF Ahh", he stuffed her panties into her mouth, then rolled up her blouse, tying it over her mouth to muffle her screams.

Laing stood up, staring blankly into Annie's eyes, and began unbuttoning the cuffs on his shirt sleeves, "of course, I did not feel remorse for killing that ghastly man", then unbuttoning his shirt, "he raped my little sister", he spat out in anger.

Dropping his shirt to the floor, he softened a bit and whispered, "she was only twelve".

After removing his shoes and socks, Laing stood up, unbuckled his belt while feasting his eyes on his beautiful, naked doll. Slowly, he pulled his belt from the loops as Annie watched him, trembling.

"Now that we know each other's story, you will be mine", he breathed, as his trousers dropped to the floor. With wide eyes, Annie watched as he pulled his boxers down, stepping out of them, and stood naked before her.

Annie's head was spinning, her mouth dropped open, by god he was beautiful, magnificent, and fully erect. She lost her breath.

Laing reached into his dresser drawer, turned to the woman who was to become his, and flipped his switchblade open.

Holding the knife in one hand, he sat on the side of the bed. Annie knew that she was going to die. He would kill her just as he had killed his father.

Suddenly, in one swift motion, Laing cut her hands free, and then her ankles, and laid his long, solid body over hers.

He nuzzled into her neck, "I will never let anyone hurt you, little doll", as he reached back, bent her knees, settling himself between her legs with his hard shaft pressing on her belly.

Untying the blouse from her head and pulling her panties out of her mouth, he kissed her urgently, deeply, passionately, as he shifted his weight to make room for his hand.

Not wanting to provoke him, Annie left her hands above her head and did not move. However, her legs had a mind of their own, and opened wider for his searching, slender fingers as they moved to gently explore between her moistening folds.

Moaning, Laing suckled her nipple as he dipped his fingers into her core, bringing her juices on his fingers to gently circle her clit, gradually increasing pace and intensity. He sucked one nipple and pinched the other, shooting ribbons of pleasure down to her core, only to greatly intensify the building desire he was creating with his skilled fingers. 

Annie's entire body was firing up, moving her hips, little moans escaping her lips, she found herself throwing her arms around his neck and holding on tight.

Laing whispered in her ear, "such a sweet little doll, I'm going to pound you into the mattress and watch you come undone, oooh, baby doll, you are mine".

Lining himself up, he sunk into her slowly at first, as he felt her walls stretch wide to take him in, watching her face, he began to move gently within her.

"Oh Robert", she breathed, "you feel so good", and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Anything you want, baby doll, all you have to do is ask".

Increasing his speed, he began thrusting faster, and harder into her, enjoying how her body was responding to him, taking him so wantonly.

Suddenly he stopped to reposition them. Placing Annie on her side, he laid behind her, raised her knee to pull her legs open wide, and pushed his throbbing, hot cock up into her dripping pussy, thrusting in and out of her.

"Look, baby doll, look at me pounding into you, claiming you, stretching your little pussy wide open", she looked up and saw them in the mirror, her legs wide open with his long, thick shaft rutting into her from behind, and it was intoxicating. Reaching down, he rubbed her protruding clit and she came hard, screaming between whimpers.

Then flipping Annie over onto her stomach, he pounded her even harder, hearing her moans and whimpers, and came with a howl, spilling his seed deep within her.

Keeping himself lodged inside of his doll, Laing rolled over on his side, taking her with him, and holding on to her tightly, possessively to his hard body, falling asleep, still wonderfully connected.


	8. You Will Either Hate Me More Or Beg Me For More

Sometime during the night, Annie awoke to noises in the hallway, bumping, pounding and people running. But when she heard screaming, she shot straight up in the bed. Laing put his hand on her shoulder, "there, there sweetheart, you are completely safe in here". 

Yeah, she was wondering about that. Her hair was wet, what? She felt her head, grasping a strand of hair.

"I bathed you", Laing said as he studied her closely, "you are so enticing with drops of water glistening on your skin, running down your breasts, such lovely breasts", and she grabbed his hand as it fell to her breast.

"Stop it! I don't know why you are doing this , but it NEEDS TO STOP!" Laing gazed at her, his smile fading as she went on. "I did not consent to having sex with you, and frankly, I am appalled that you think you can just AHHH, STOP!"

Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her to him and flipped her over on her stomach. She began to fight him, angry and addled, she turned out of his grasp and clawed at his face, leaving three angry scratches down his cheek to his chin. 

Laing put his hand to his cheek, distracted, then Annie kicked him, hard, in the groin. He fell over forward, grasping himself, giving her time to scramble off the bed. Grabbing his robe, she ran into the living room.

As she fumbled with the numerous locks on the front door, Annie could hear much commotion out in the hall, sounds of violence and pillaging. A bolt of terror shot through her as she slowly turned around, only to see the doctor standing directly behind her, towering over her, looking down at her with a furious, threatening look on his face. 

She recoiled, and began whimpering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", she winced.

In a low, menacing voice, he began, "yes, little girl, you WILL be sorry. I've cared for you, I've fed you, I've bathed you, I've shared my secrets with you. And I've loved you."

Taking her by the hand, Laing roughly pulled Annie to the dining room table, sitting her in a chair. In one movement, he swiped everything off the table and on to the floor. Tired of hearing the mayhem from the hall, he turned on his classical music, loud enough to drown it out.

Annie saw drops of blood dripping from his chin, and hung her head. "LOOK AT ME!" Laing commanded, "APPALLING?" he spat, "Is that what you think?" Grabbing her arm, he pulled her up out of the chair. 

"Perhaps you've been keeping company with the cliquish Ann Royal and her band of snobs for too long. I should like to someday put her in her place", Laing ripped his robe from her body, pulled the belt loose, dropping them on the chair.

" I am truly sorry to have to do this, but you will have to be punished. I will not tolerate that kind of disobedience", he said sternly as he gently bent her face down over the table. Using the belt from his robe, he tied her hands behind her back, her tip toes touching the floor. She whimpered as he pulled his leather belt from the loops of his open trousers.

Laing put his mouth to her ear, "you will receive twenty strikes from my belt", she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"Please no, please no, please no", she begged, and the first strike hit her backside. It stung bad, and then another, and another, as she pleaded and screamed.

Laing was holding back, not wanting to break her tender skin, only to break her of defying him. Ignoring her pleas, he continued to blister her bottom.

After he had spanked her bruising cheeks twenty times, he lowered his belt and bent his head to her ear to speak to her, "I hate you", he heard her whisper. Laing stood back to look at his doll, bent over the table, hands tied behind her back, her butt was bright red and turning purple, "Well then, I shall give you a reason to either hate me more, or beg me for more."

Laing untied his whimpering doll, checking her wrists, and carried her to his bed. He laid her face down, tied her wrists to the headboard, and placed two pillows under her hips.

Reaching into his bag beside the bed, Laing pulled out a tube of aloe with lidocaine, and gently rubbed the soothing cream on her sore bottom, as he slid his other hand between her legs from behind, running two fingers through her damp folds, his hands working slowly in unison, with a lovely view.

"Oh little doll, you look delicious", he breathed, sliding his fingers far up inside of her, then out and over her clit. As he circled her little bud, she let out an unmistakable sensual moan. Unable to resist, Laing pulled the pillows out from under her, laid on his back and scooted up so that his face was between her legs. 

Annie found herself leaning up on her elbows, her ass up in the air, with this crazed doctor's face in her pussy, lapping and sucking at her greedily. He grasped her hips, pulling her further down on to his face, as he slurped and sucked, then nibbled on her clit.

Sliding two long fingers through her folds, and into her hot channel, he pumped her until her juices were flowing, and she began moaning while grinding down onto his mouth. His fingers covered with her slick, he rubbed them around the tight ring of her ass, teasing and probing, while sucking her swollen bud.

Laing spread her cheeks wide, and sunk one slickened finger into her ass, slowly, all the way in, and then began to plunge in and out. Annie hollered as he added another finger, holding her still with his other hand on the small of her back, while plundering her backside with his long, slender fingers and working her clit with his glorious tongue.

Annie called out, groaning and whimpering as she was about to cum. And then he stopped, pulled away from her, and replaced the pillows. Laing dropped his pants, grabbed the lube from his night stand, and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers.

"Relax, little doll", he murmured, as he slid three fingers into her tight bum. It was stretching and burning a bit, but she pushed back to take more, until his long fingers were buried inside of her bottom, then he stilled, until she started to moan, and beg for more. Laing smiled as he pounded his fingers into her and she thrust her hips in turn, whimpering and begging for release, he knew that she was ready to take him.

He lubed up his long, heavy shaft, lined it up to her puckered hole, and slowly pushed in, all the way, and he growled at the sensation. She felt magnificent, so hot and tight around him, and as she wiggled her hips, he began rutting into her, while massaging her clit, pinching and rubbing.

As he was thrusting, pinching and rubbing, she began screaming, howling and panting. Annie climaxed with a series of yelps, whimpers and screams. Laing's build up being intense, his heavy sac hardening tight, he drilled into her ass, shooting his seed and filling her, he grunted with one last brutal thrust, and collapsed on top of his trembling doll.


End file.
